


I love you

by offscreenmusings



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offscreenmusings/pseuds/offscreenmusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I basically wanted Lexa to reply to Clarke's I love you, not much is different from the finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you

They sat together on the steps, Lexa holding onto a seizing Clarke. 

“Clarke. Clarke… Clarke! Come back to me, we need you. I need you.”

Clarke slowly opened her eyes looking up at Lexa.

“I never thought I would see you again.” Staring into each other’s eyes, both simultaneously pulled each other into a kiss. Both desperate for contact, reassurance, to feel connected with the one taken away too soon. 

“I told you my spirit would choose wisely,” Lexa said placing her forehead against Clarke’s. Their lips only inches apart, Clarke could feel Lexa’s warm breath on her lips, Lexa’s breath mingling together with hers. Clarke didn’t want to let her go again, not yet, not when she just got Lexa back. Eyes closed Clarke took a deep breath, her heart bursting at having Lexa this close again.

“Lexa...I... I love you.” Clarke’s voice caught in her chest as the words came tumbling out. Lexa tightened her grip around Clarke still sitting in her arms. Just as Clarke began to worry, Lexa leaned away brushing a strand of Clarke’s hair out of her face, Lexa’s face bright with a smile. 

“I love you too Clarke.” Lexa’s green eyes shone as she replied to Clarke. 

Wrapping her arm around Clarke, Lexa helped Clarke to her feet. “ALIE knows you are here, we need to keep moving.”   
A bird flew over their heads, a raven, landed on a nearby street lamp. “Thank you Raven” Clarke grinned at Lexa as the bird squawked and took off flying again. The bird quickly out flew them, replaced with white ravens appearing on concrete walls here and there. 

“Come on Clarke, follow the bread crumbs” Raven said to no one in particular as she continued typing, setting up more ravens throughout the City of Light. “It’s time to shut this bitch down.”

Clarke and Lexa rounded the corner to a dead end. The alley blocked off with a locked chain link fence. “Come on Raven, where did you take us?” Clarke muttered impatiently as she shook the fence. 

“You’ll never get to the kill switch.” Jasper’s voice echoed down the alley as he casually walks towards them, hands in his pockets. Slowly reaching behind her, Lexa pulls out her swords, only stopping her advance as Clarke raises a hand. 

“It’s ok Lexa. What are you doing Jasper?”

“Trying to stop you. You’ve seen the city of light now, it’s perfect, peace, happiness, safety… why would you want to deny that to anyone?”

“She’s torturing people to get them here Jasper, taking their memories! Controlling them. This isn’t even you, this is ALIE”

“She’s doing what has to be done”

“She took away our choice. Human beings have free will, we get to decide how we should live.” Jasper continued advancing towards Lexa and Clarke. 

“Human beings are the only species that act against our own self interest… we torture each other, we fight, hurt each other, break each other hearts” Jasper looks at Lexa “ALIE protects us from ourselves.” 

Back rigid, Lexa looks at Clarke “Clarke, there is still time. Raven will show us another sign.” Lexa spoke as she moved to walk around Jasper. Jasper stepped in front of her “I’m afraid we can’t let you do that”

As Jasper spoke Jaha came around the corner with a small army, blocking the exit of the alley. Jaha’s voice rang out. “Clarke, there’s no where to run. It’s over, the second AI can no longer protect you.”

Lexa had moved her swords up in defense when Jasper stepped in front of her. “Clarke” Lexa’s voice cut through the tension, as she motioned to a round door that appeared along the wall, another white raven appearing on the surface. 

“Raven” Clarke stated in relief. Jasper looked between Lexa and Clarke, running to block the door with his body. “Jasper get out of the way” Clarke warned. In one fluid motion, Lexa stepped forward twirling her sword driving it through Jasper’s chest. As Jasper slid to the ground, Jaha signalled the attack on Lexa and Clarke. 

“We can’t let them follow. Go! I’ll hold them off.” 

“No! Lexa!” Clarke grabbed Lexa’s arm as she rushed forward to attack. “I… I can’t loose you again” Clarke’s face filled with emotion as she held on to Lexa not wanting to let go. Her eyes searching Lexa’s face begging her not to leave again. 

“I will always be with you” Lexa gently touched Clarke’s face, leaning in for a final quick kiss. The corners of Lexa’s lips lifted slightly in an attempt to comfort Clarke before she charged into battle.


End file.
